


Scelte difficili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Capitan America.





	Scelte difficili

Scelte difficili

 

Mio padre non morì subito a causa del gas mostarda, quello che restava di lui tornò a casa. Mia madre era infermiera militare, ma non poté fare niente quando le riportarono il marito. Le piaghe, le vesciche, il pus lo uccisero lentamente. Cieco e in preda ai dolori atroci, morì lentamente. E lei dimenticò di avere me piccolo a casa e si dedicò totalmente al suo lavoro. La sua morte per tubercolosi fu ancora più lenta, io ero già un ragazzo quando se la portò via e mi dovetti occupare di lei. I miei genitori morirono in un letto, a causa della guerra e io mi sono ripromesso che sarei morto con onore. Voglio morire in guerra, da eroe, per fare la cosa giusta.

Ed ora, per quegli stessi principi, dovrò fare qualcosa che non avrei mai voluto fare. Mi sento un traditore degli affetti, degli amici, la mia stessa patria che volevo solo servire mi ha ripudiato. E molti pensano che l’abbia fatto solo per il mio migliore amico.

Devo tutto a Bucky, ma lo sto facendo per i miei principi. Non ci saranno scuse o parole di commiato sufficienti. Devo accettare questo destino, in qualunque modo finisca.

E forse anche io morirò lentamente, logorato, annegando nel mio stesso sangue e nei miei dolori; in nome di una guerra che alla fine è insensata, in cui ci sarà sempre troppo da perdere.

 


End file.
